Harry Potter and the Cipmunk of Kangaroo Land
by Delacour6
Summary: A story full of mistakes. Catch them all and have it announced in my next fic! And, if you belong to Neopets, (maybe) win a rare item!


Harry Potter and the Chipmunk of Kangaroo Land  
Disclaimer: Dis: A/N: Whatever: All characters belong to J. K. J. K. J. K. J. K. Rowling. (I never know when to stop.)  
  
A/N: This has a lot of mistakes in it, but some are hard to catch. E-mail me with all the mistakes you caught, and if you got them all, I will announce it in my next story! Ta daaaaaa! (Also, if you belong to Neopets, I will give you a rare item. I f you don't, I highly recommend it. http://www.neopets.com  
  
Fred straightened his hat. "Well, looks good."  
"Definitely," George replied instantly.  
They liftered the cooler off the table and sat it down next to the chair Hermione was sitting in.   
"What are you too up to?" she asked, not taking her eyes off "The Official Guide to Magic, Shortened to Only 3,000,007,567 Pages."   
"Nothing," George replied slyly.  
"Hmmm. I'll have to go warn everyone I don't want to spontaneously combust."  
Fred grinned. "You sure know us, Herm."  
Neville looked down from the fire. "You want to be careful with that," he said. "One time I was carrying a banana and suddenly this person called Cinderella showed up, and said 'Oh, no. I forgot my shoe.' Then she asked if the banana was her shoe, so I said no, so she got all mad and left."  
George looked at Neville very seriously. "Okay. Good think we don't have any bannanas in here."  
Neville looked back just as seriously, then returned to his gazing at the fire.  
"What IS in there, anyway?" Harry asked, who had been listening to them.  
"Oh... nothing you would be interest-"  
But Fred stopped abruptly, because Harry had just pulled open the cooler and revealed a can that said "Yuiop's Pink Hair Die."  
"Okay. You were wrong. Now I'm REALLY interested," Harry commented.  
"Okay... okay... we were just on our way to die Snape's hair."  
"It would seem you either like pink, or you have a good reason for it," Ron said, joining the conversation.  
"Well... we don't like pink, but then, neither does Snape..."  
Harry grinned. "Need some help?"  
"Nope. But thanks, anyway." And they were off.  
**************************************************************************  
That night the Gryffindor table was laughing hysterically. Snape didn't know his hair was ping yet, so he kept giving them strange looks. Then, Dumbledore stood up and cleared his throat.   
"Ladies and Gentlemen of Durmstrang school."  
Minerva looked up. Was it possible Dumbledore was about to announce the problem with the plumming?  
"I have an announcement to make." He sat back down.   
Everyone looked puzzled. George raised a hand.  
"Yes, Mr. Weasley?"  
"What's this announcement?"  
"The announcement was that I had an announcement."  
"Yeah, so what's THAT announcement?"  
"The same thing as the first. And if you were to ask about THAT one, the answer would remain. It keeps going and going, so I really can't announce it until it stops repeating itself."  
George looked at Fred. Fred shrugged.  
The hall went back to their usual eating and talking, and everyone forgot about the "announcement."  
**************************************************************************  
The next day at the great hall, Dumbledore stood. "I have an announcement."  
"Not THIS again," Fred tumbled.  
"The announcement is this: Did you ever realize that the last 7 letters in announcement are cement?" he finished with a smile.   
**************************************************************************  
A/N: Catch any mistakes? I'll give you a hint: If you haven't, yous hould have! Tee hee. Get it? Yous hould have! Haha! It's a... ha... mistake. Okaaaay, maybe not.   
**************************************************************************  
A/N: I guess that's pretty much it! Also, I should mention, you won't NECESSARILY win a Neopets item. It'll be the first person to respond AND have it correct. Bye!   
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
